cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Tom Berenger
Tom Berenger (1949 - ) Film Deaths *''The Dogs of War (1980)'' [Drew]: Shot repeatedly in the back by a loyalist villager (as he is heading out of the door). His body is later seen when Christopher Walken pulls back the blanket. *''Platoon (1986)'' [Sergeant Bob Barnes]: Shot three times in the chest by Charlie Sheen, after Tom is wounded by the Viet Cong and challenges Charlie to finish him off. *''Betrayed (1988)'' [Gary Simmons]: Shot to death by Debra Winger just as Tom is about to kill David Clennon with a sniper rifle. (Thanks to ND) *''The Field (1990)'' [The American]: Head smashed repeatedly against the rocks by Richard Harris during a fight. His body is shown again when it's hoisted out of the lake with a crane by the townspeople. *''Shattered (1991)'' [Dan Merrick/Jack Stanton]: Playing a dual role as 'Dan' and the surgically altered 'Jack'; Dan is shot to death by Greta Scacchi as Scott Getlin looks on in shock (with Jack being left an amnesiac and disfigured from a car crash thereby needing plastic surgery), with Dan's perfectly preserved body later discovered when Bob Hoskins comes across him in a chemical storage ship container (then again when he pulls 'Dan' out of a pool of Formaldehyde in the bowels of a shipwreck to show 'Jack'). (Jack survives the movie.) *''Sliver (1993)'' [Jack Landsford]: Shot to death by Sharon Stone as Tom, Sharon and William Baldwin are struggling over the gun. *''Gettysburg (1993)'' [Lt. Gen. James Longstreet]: Dies (off-screen) in 1904. His death is reported by the on-screen text at the end of the film. *''The Gingerbread Man (1998)'' [Pete Randle]: Shot in the back with a flare gun by Embeth Davidtz (causing him to fall off a platform into a raging river) as he is fighting with Kenneth Branagh. *''A Murder of Crows (1999)'' [Detective Clifford Dubose]: Shot in the head and chest by Mark Pellegrino (during a struggle), as Cuba Gooding Jr. looks on helplessly. ( *[[D-Tox (2002)|''D-Tox (Eye See You)'' (2002)]] [Hank]: Impaled through the neck/throat (off-screen) by Christopher Fulford. His body is shown again afterwards when Sylvester Stallone discovers him. *''Amber Alert: Terror on the Highway (Desperate Hours)'' (2008) [Larsan]: Stabbed to death with a knife in self-defense by Britt McKillip and Genevieve Buechner after Tom falls asleep. *''Sinners and Saints (2010)'' [Captain Trahan]: Killed in a fight/shoot-out with Bas Rutten or his cohorts. *''Smokin' Aces 2: Assassin's Ball (Video, 2010)'' [Walter Weed/Hal Leuco]: Shot to death by Clayne Crawford. *''Last Will'' (2011) [Frank Emery]: Poisoned by Shawn Huff on Patrick Muldoon's orders as a means of framing Tatum O'Neal. TV Deaths *''One Life to Live: April 6, 1976'' (1976) [Tim Siegel]: Dies from injuries he sustained after falling down a flight of stairs. *''Cutaway'' (2000 TV) [Red Line]: Commits suicide by removing his parachute while falling through the sky; after talking to Stephen Baldwin. (Thanks to Gary) *''Johnson County War'' (2001 mini-series) [Cain Hammett]: Jumps through the window of his burning cabin, shoots dead two of the horde of hired guns besieging him, but is then shot multiple times by Silas Weir Mitchell and a line of seven others. (Thanks to Brian) *''Hatfields and McCoys (2012 mini-series)'' [Jim Vance]: Wounded in a chase and shootout in the woods, he is caught and then shot dead by Andrew Howard. (Thanks to Brian) Berenger, Tom Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Berenger, Tom Berenger, Tom Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Brunettes Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Actors who died in Wolfgang Petersen Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:TriStar Stars Category:Conservatives Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Phillip Noyce Movies Category:Actors who died in Rowdy Herrington Movies Category:Vietnam War veteran Category:Cheers cast members Category:Actors who died in John Irvin Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Altman Movies Category:Major Crimes Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:One Life To Live Cast Members